


Monster Hunter

by Immortal33



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Angels, Anna doesn't die, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gargoyles - Freeform, Gen, Immortality, Van Hesing/I Frankenstine crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/pseuds/Immortal33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had this story in my mind, and well, decided on doing something about it. I hope you all enjoy. </p><p>It's a bit of a crossover from Van Helsing and I, Frankenstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Hunter

Becoming a Hunter, a monster hunter is not something I wanted to do. And yet, here I am.  
****  
The night may seem quiet for those who can't hear. For those that cannot see. 

But for me, it is a battle field. A never ending battle. I've lost track of the years, centuries that have passed. 

I'm caught in this battle, this war that rages on. 

Monsters are very much real. 

What monsters you ask. Well, pretty much anything you've heard of. 

Vampires, werewolves, zombies, demons. Unnatural beings that shouldn't exist within humans. They are very much real. 

Some are a bit harmless, they follow the rules I have set. I figured if they didn't harm humans, then they would live. 

I was tired of killing so many. I was tired of the bloodshed. 

The Knights of the Holy Order had not been happy when I asked for permission to set my rules. But, they listened to me. And allowed me to set them, now I only killed those who broke the rules. 

If any monsters touched the humans, they would die. That was my main and number 1 rule. 

Stay away from the humans. 

For now, I just roamed the streets, making sure everything was in order. 

None of the 'Monsters' knew my face. And they hoped to never see it, because once they did. It was death. 

In the shadows, I could hear things whispering, "If the Angel of Death sees us, we are dead." 

I smile, knowing it is true. So far, everything seemed quiet.

I do three runs around the city. The third one is just to take in the city. I never have time to really enjoy the view. 

'Town secure. No anomolies tonight.' I send a text. 

'Acknowledged. You are clear to go home.' 

I touch the gargoyle next to me. 

"Watch the city for me." I tell it. 

The Gargoyle nods and remains still. I jump off the roof and land in the alleyway. 

Oh, yes, the gargoyles are also real. Creatures that seem to be statues. 

The Angel Michael created them to help me in my quest to protect humanity. 

It took him long enough. 

I walk the rest of the way back home. 

"I'm home Lucian." I call out. My cat comes and greets me, purring at my feet. "It's good to be home." I pick him up and he purrs in my arms. 

"Arielle, you really should have called him by another name." 

Lucian hisses in my arms and I pull out my sword. 

"It's just me." Michael comes out of the shadow. "You should really lock your windows." 

"What are you doing here?" I ask angrily. 

"Is that any way to speak to your superior? But, I just came to tell you that Gabriel may need your help." 

"Gabriel? I doubt it. He's never needed any help, and neither have I." 

"It's different this time, the order will call you tomorrow morning." 

"You came here just to tell me that? What's really going on?" 

"Gabriel has gone to Transylvania to stop Vladislaus." 

I sit down. 

"Look, I know this is hard for you. But we need to stop him. He is trying to bring his offspring to life using a werewolf. You know his children mustn't live." 

I look up. 

"You know what I mean. He is creating this monsters and bringing havoc upon Transylvania." 

"Fine. I will go and help Gabriel." He moves toward the window. "I haven't seen Gabriel in a very long time. The last time, things didn't end well between us." 

"I know. And both of you can hold a grudge, but remember, you are both fighting for the same side." He disapears into the darkness. 

"What do you think Lucian, is it time to finally go see my father?" 

My cat purrs. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes." 

I go to the Gargoyle tower. 

"Arielle, is everything alright?" Leonore asks. 

"Yes, I need to leave the city for a while." 

"Very well, you know you can count on us." 

"Yes, I know. Please don't go into war without me." I smile. 

She smiles. 

"We shall try not to, but you know with Demons, you just never know when a battle might break out." 

"How long will you be gone?" Gideon asks. 

"I am not sure, but I know I leave the city in good hands." I turn and leave.  
**********  
I arrive in Romania. Things sure had changed since I had last been here. Of course, everything had changed. 

We were now in the 21st century. Everything is more modern of course. 

I laugh at posters of "Dracula" and they even have statues of him. If only they knew he was very much real. And dangerous. 

I take a cab to Transylvania. 

"Tourist, eh?" The cab driver asks smiling. 

"Nu." I say. "Im vizita tatal meu." 

"Intr-adevar?" 

"Il cunosti. Contelui Dracula." 

He slams on the breaks. 

"Arielle?" 

"Da, Igor. Take me to him." 

"Arielle, I don't think..." 

"Do it. Or I will kill you right here." 

He swallows thickly and continues on. 

"I.. We thought you were dead." 

"Of course you did." 

We arrive to the castle. 

"Are you here to kill him?" 

"I haven't decided yet." 

"You know, he has many wives." 

"Good to know." 

I drag him out of the cab. 

"I can walk by myself." He says pulling on my hand. 

I hiss, showing my fangs. "I don't trust you." 

He cowers and allows me to pull him. 

It had been a long time since I had shown my vampiric side. I had learned to control it. And use my powers for good. 

"Open the gate, Igor." I push him toward it and he groans. 

He opens it and we walk in. 

"Hasn't changed much." I say looking around. "Let's go to the dungeon. I'd rather introduce myself to him instead of you ruining the surprise." 

"I would never..." 

As we are down in the dungeon, I see Gabriel. 

"I see you have a guest." I motion for Igor to open the door. "Van Helsing, seems I picked the right time to arrive." 

"I don't need your help!" He says angrily stepping out of the room. "Especially not from a Vampire hybrid!" 

I control my instict to just kill him on the spot. Michael was wrong, we wouldn't be able to do this together. Gabriel brought the worst in me out.

Instead I just push Igor in the room. 

"No funny ideas." I tell him and lock the door. 

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel asks. "Came back to your daddy?" 

I slap him hard. 

"Don't push me Van Helsing. I'm here only because Michael sent me." 

"I have help." He repeats. 

"Oh, you mean those two that are locked in that other room?" I say pointing to the other two doors. 

He goes and opens them. 

"Carl, Anna, how did you get captured?" 

"It was the wives. They caught us while we were trying to come back into the castle." The girl Anna says. "Who's this?" 

"No one." 

"Oh dear Lord, it's the..." The man Carl begins. 

"I'm Arielle Hensley. American monster hunter. I have come to assist Mr. Van Helsing here." 

"But..." Carl repeats. 

"No, Carl." Gabriel says and shakes his head. 

"Where are these wives?" I say angrily. 

"Jealous?" Gabriel whispers to me. 

"They might be up at the tower with Dracula." Anna says. 

We start moving up the stairs. 

"So, what I know is that Dracula wants to animate his children using a werewolf?" I ask. 

"My brother, Velkan, he was bitten. Then captured by this monster. I heard there is a cure for him somewhere in the castle." 

"Then I suggest you look for it. Go and help her Carl. Arielle and I will confront Dracula." Gabriel tells them. 

We part ways. 

"Why didn't you let him say it. That I was Vladislaus daughter?" 

"What for? It is unecessary. It would only make Anna want to kill you." 

"You care for her, for Anna?" 

He raises his eyebrow. 

We hear my father arguing and we hear the werewolf roar. 

"He's trying to use the werewolves strengh to give life to his children." Gabriel says. 

"Ah, Van Helsing." My father says, "And you've brought someone else with you this time." 

The wives move to us and I use my speed to kill both of them. 

"Father." I say angrily. He moves back in shock. "I thought they would have been more of a challenge." 

"Arielle. You are alive. But, how?" He asks still in shock. 

"I am like you!" I scream and attack him, he transforms and flies up. He releases the werewolf and it attacks us. 

"Watch out!" Gabriel pushes me out of the way as the werewolf attacks. 

"Gabriel!!" I yell. My father swoops down and takes me up. "Let me go!" 

I pull out a dagger and stab his leg. He releases me and I fall onto the werewolves back and I stab his back. 

He throws me across. I can see Gabriel lying on the floor. 

"Gabriel, get up! Get up Gabriel!" I scream. 

The werewolf attacks me and I am able to get my sword and stab him in his heart. 

"Im sorry, Velkan." I tell him as he slowly transforms back to human form. 

"Thank you." He whispers and dies. 

I run toward Gabriel. 

"Gabriel. Please. We are not done. There is much to do... You cant... I love you. Don't you dare leave me." 

I feel something poke my neck and I turn hazily. 

Igor is standing there with a needle. 

"Sorry princess, but your father needs you." He tells me and everything goes dark.  
********  
Gabriel POV: 

I can hear Arielle speaking to me and I barely open my eyes to see Igor and Dracula taking her limp body. 

My chest feels heavy and I can't move. I pass out again. 

"He's been scratched, possibly by your brother before he killed him." Carl says. 

"Yes, he scrached him. I will become a monster." I say. "But they took Arielle. I must get to her." I try getting up. 

"You can't go anywhere now." Anna pushes me back down. 

"I have to help her." I plead. 

"She is where she belongs." Anna says coldly. 

I look to Carl. 

"I'm sorry, I had to tell her." He says sadly. 

"For all we know, she was working with Dracula all this time." Anna tells me. 

"No, Arielle is not like him. Dracula tried to kill her when she was a little girl. She managed to escape from him, she hid in a church in Rome. Cardinal Jinette found her, and took her in. He knew what she was, but she meant him no harm. He took her with the nuns and they helped raise her. She is part human, part vampire. The only one of her kind. She is immune to anything holy. Partly because she is also human. And she does bleed when she is hurt. When she was old enough, they began training her in being a monster hunter like me. She already hated anything that wasn't human, especially vampires, she hid her vampiric side for a very long time. Then I met her, we worked together for only a short period of time. I brought out the worst in her. And I know now it was my fault. I knew what she was, and I tried killing her more than once, but she knew how to defend herself well. They finally separated us, and she went to America. Hunted monsters there. She now even has a treaty of sorts. That is how I know she is not like Dracula. And now, after many centuries apart, she came to help me destroy her father. And I failed her." 

"You love her." Anna tells me. "That is why you pretended to hate her. You wouldn't allow yourself to love something that you were meant to kill. And now, you are also a creature you are meant to kill." 

"But we have the cure." Carl tells me. 

"Then give it to me." 

"No, we found the only way to kill Dracula is if a Werewolf does it." Anna says. 

"Once we kill him, his children will also die." Carl tells me. 

"Then, what are we waiting for?" I say anxioulsy. 

"For you to heal." Anna answers. 

I take off the bandages and I am healed. 

"I know where they are headed. Frankensteins castle." I tell them and I gather my things. 

"There will be a full moon tomorrow night. It will be your only chance to kill him." Carl tells me. 

"I won't fail. Not again." 

We go to Frankesteins castle and make our way inside. 

"Let me out!" I can hear Arielle yelling, then she screams. "I swear, I will kill you first Igor!" Then she screams again in pain. 

"I must have failed the last time I was going to kill you, but not again." I hear Igor laugh. 

I almost run to her but Anna and Carl hold me. 

"Wait. She will survive this. She needs to use her vampiric powers." Anna tells me. "We must wait till the moon is up." 

"She refuses to use them. She refuses to be like him, she would rather die, and I can't... She can't die." I push against them roaring. 

They manage to fight against me.

Once I calm myself we move slowly to where Igor is torturing Arielle. 

"If you whisper, can she hear you?" Carl asks. 

"If she wants to, yes." I say. 

"Then try it. Tell her to let go. She will listen to you." Anna tells me. 

I look at her, she is almost covered in her own blood and I see her lips moving. 

"She's praying." I tell them. "She's giving up." 

"Don't let her." Carl tells me. 

I see them move back to give me a moment alone. 

"Arielle, I am here. You can't give up. Don't give up." 

She makes no motion to let me know she is listening to me. 

"I was wrong, all that time ago. Forgive me. I was afraid. I love you, and I can't loose you. I've always loved you. Don't leave me, Arielle. Not again. We musn't loose each other." 

She still doesn't move. I see her lips moving. Then she looks up to the sky. 

"Don't worry, Arielle, your father will be here soon to see you finally die." Igor says and shocks her again. "But not before you give him what he needs in order for his true children to survive." 

"I... " She whispers. And I see her make a fist around the chain.

Igor goes near her. "What?" 

"I will kill you first!" She wraps her legs around his neck and squeezes tight. She lifts him up. "I will show you what I can do!" 

She throws him down and breaks the chains. Then she looks at me before attacking him. 

Her appearance only changes a bit and her fangs are out. 

"Do you know how long its been since I've tasted human blood? It's been too long!" She makes a growling noise and aims for his throat. Once she's drained him, she cuts his head off and burns him. 

I can see how fast she is healing, she walks toward me. 

"I'm sorry Gabriel. I..." 

I take her in my arms and kiss her. She returns the kiss. 

"Let's go kill Dracula." I tell her. 

" I have the cure. Once you kill him, we shall inject you." Anna tells me. 

We go into the main chamber and we find him there, looking down on the city. 

"You think you can destroy me, Gabriel? You tried once, and failed." He tells me. 

"But this time, I am with him." Arielle tells him. 

He turns angrily and shifts.

I can see the moon and I feel the transformation. 

Arielle POV: 

Gabriel transforms and Dracula flies up. I also turn and jump high. I pull him down and Gabriel attacks. 

They fight for a while. A few times Dracula tries escaping but I am in the way. 

"How can you allow this!" Dracula yells at me. "I am your father!" 

"No, you are not." I simply say. 

Gabriel kills him then, and he tries attacking me. 

"NOW!" I yell for Anna. 

I tighten my grip on his arms from behind. 

Anna comes and pushes the needle on his side. 

Slowly, he begins changing back and I release him. 

"He will be out for a few minutes." I tell her. " I must go." 

"But, you two..." 

"No, I am a monster. He deserves someone like you, not me. I... I can't. It isn't allowed. He will forget about me. He won't remember me. I made sure. So please, just make him happy." I tell Anna and jump out the window.  
********  
{Five Years Later} 

Arriving to New York, the Archangel Michael had given me the freedom from my curse, turning me human but keeping my immortality. 

After I had come back from Transylvania, the gargoyles told me there had been a battle. 

Apparantly, there had been a demon looking for Frankenstein's monster. And they found it. 

Thankfully the monster, Adam, fought alongside Leonore. And helped defeat the Demon Naberious. 

Although they had lost many gargoyles in the battle. 

Now, Frankesteins monster helped us defend the city. 

"Can you trust him?" Gideon asks me. 

"As you trust me." I smile at him. 

We look out into the city. 

"I'm glad he found somebody." I tell him looking at Adam. 

"I think we all need someone at one point or another." Gideon tells me. 

"Possibly." 

"You still think of Van Helsing." 

"That ship has sailed." 

"Has it?" 

"Why are we talking about this?" I say and pull out my cell phone. 

'City clear.' I text. 

'Acknowledged. Clear to go home.' 

"I think this city is well protected. I'm thinking of moving on." I tell Gideon as I jump off the roof. 

"What? No. This is your home." He walks alongside me. 

"I have no home Gideon. This is my life. Didn't Leonore tell you who I am?" 

"Yes, but, Arielle, you can't leave." 

"I must. There are many other cities that need protection. Other cities in which evil beings reside. It is my duty to protect the humans." 

He takes my hand in his. 

"Please, stay." I turn and see his eyes. 

"Don't do this. I can't love you, and you cannot love me. It is wrong." 

"We are both beings that don't belong, we have the right to love each other." 

"I gave my heart away a long time ago. I can't love you. I can't love anyone. It is better this way, I've already spoken to Leonore." 

He pulls me close and kisses me. I push him away. 

"No Gideon." I say and walk away. 

"Why can't you just give us a chance?!" He yells. 

"There is no US!" I yell back and continue on my way. 

I get to my apartment and Lucian greets me. 

"Michael, must you always hide in the shadows?" I say to form lingering in the darkness. 

"I'm not Michael." 

"Van Helsing... What are you doing here?" 

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I would stop by and say hello." 

"And you couldn't use the front door?" 

He steps out of the shadows. 

""How are you? I see you've been working with gargoyles." 

"Yes, they help me out. Demons can be tricky." I look at him. "How's your part of the world?" I motion for him to sit down. 

"Very well, I've taken care of a few bloodsuckers and other things that go bump in the night." 

"How are Anna and Carl?" 

"They are good." 

"Good. Well, nice chat. But I have things to do." 

"I just got here, and already you are pushing me away." 

"Gabriel..." 

"Arielle... I spoke with Michael."

"Oh, and you think that now you can just show up and everything will be okay? Just because I am human now, you think it's okay for you to be with me, well, let me tell you something Van Helsing, IT'S NOT OKAY!" 

"Look, I know, what I did was wrong..." 

"Wrong! Wrong! You tried to kill me! You said I was a monster!" 

"YOU WERE A MONSTER!" 

"GET OUT! Get the hell out! And leave me alone!" 

I push him toward the door. 

"Arielle, I'm sorry, look, this is hard for me too. I love you, I've always loved you." 

"You have never loved me. Never." I push him out the door. 

"Please, Arielle, don't do this." 

"It's already done. Goodbye Gabriel." 

I close the door and go into my room. 

"The last time I gave up too quickly, not this time." 

"Gabriel..." He pulls me toward him and kisses me. 

"I'm not letting you go. Not again." 

"Look, I can't. I can't deal with any of this anymore. Our time has passed. Us, together, we already tried it once, and it ended badly. You know it. Can't we just remain friends?" 

He seems to actually agree with what I'm telling him. 

"Very well Arielle, as you wish. Good Luck on your move. If you ever need help, you know how to reach me." 

We hug and he leaves. 

It was better this way, we were both hunters, we both had different reasons for doing what we did. Our relationship didn't work the first time around, and it wouldn't work now. We were too different. 

But now, at least I had a friend to count on. And he had one too.

**Author's Note:**

> Nu- No 
> 
> Im vizita ta tatal meu - I'm visiting my father. 
> 
> intr-adevar - really 
> 
> il cunosti -you know him
> 
> contelui Dracula - Count Dracula
> 
> da - yes
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment. 
> 
> What did you guys think? 
> 
> I hope there weren't any major misspelling. =)


End file.
